


Truths and Lies

by morning_coffee



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morning_coffee/pseuds/morning_coffee
Summary: The lesson they learned should have been'no more secrets'.





	Truths and Lies

Afterwards, when it's all over and their phone have remained silent for long enough to realize that there's no more A playing games with their lives, when they can get out of town and start afresh without any secrets hanging over their heads like a Sword of Damocles, Spencer tells her lies with so much conviction that she can't tell them apart from the truth anymore.

The lesson they learned when A used everything they ever tried to hide against them should have been _'no more secrets'_ – but nothing so reasonable, nothing so healthy could possibly come from something so twisted.

Instead, the lesson Spencer has learned, the one she lives and breathes now, is _'keep the truth so deeply hidden that no one will ever uncover it'_ \- and for that to be true, she too has to believe in the lies.


End file.
